Eduardo y Bella: Eduardo y los emos
by nomorepain
Summary: Eduardo mata Bella y el es muy triste entonces se convertio un "emo". Pero Que va a pasar cuando ellos deciden se cortar? Lo siento por mi muy malo espanol. Estoy aprendieron espanol en mi escuela pero solo por dos anos. Ya se que es mucho incorrecto.
1. Chapter 1

Eduardo y Bella eran en la clase de biológica. Bella huele muy bonita. Eduardo no se para. Muerde Bella en su cuello.

Bella dice, "te ame, Eduardo! Como puede me mata?"

Eduardo contesta: "No se! Porque soy un vampiro! Puedo hacer como quiero porque soy muy guapo. Pero siento muy malo! Lo siento Bella, lo siento!

"Esta bien..." dice Bella, pero ella ya muerte. Que triste!

Eduardo siente muy malo que mata Bella. El veía un grupo de niños que estaban se sentando en un circulo. Todos se vestían en el color negro. Todos tenían peleo largo que estaba peino en frente do todos los ojos. Un niño estaba recitando un poema sobre la muerte.

Eduardo dice, "hola." El estaba triste, entonces ellos dijeron "bienvenidos Eduardo. Estamos 'emo'". Eduardo siento en su casa.

Un día, cuando Eduardo estaba pensando sobre Bella y como su vida no tiene un propósito, su mejor amigo Tommy dice "Aye dios mío! odio mi vida! Soy muy muy triste!"

Ayer, su novia rompió arriba con el porque tommy vestía lo mismo que una chica. tommy estaba sentando muy triste. "Tengo que sentir dolor!" dice Tommy, y el tomo un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

"Noooo!" grito Eduardo. Pero ya era demasiada tarde. Tommy corta su pierna y el sangre dulce y rojo cayo de su pierna en el suelo.

Los ojos de Eduardo estaban muy ancho y tiene que deja de respiración.

A continuación se...


	2. Eduardo y Tommy

¡Hola! Ya sé que no me pueden entender, lo siento pero soy muy mala  
escribiendo en español aun no se como mandar mi cuenta a otras personas para  
que me ayuden; pero me gustaría saber si me puedes ayudar a escribirlo  
correctamente.  
También déjenme decirles que me gusta recibir todas las notas (reviews). No  
los entiendo todos; aunque creo que por ahí alguien dice que me fume  
marihuana; ¡pero no es verdad¡. Solo que no se escribirlo bien. Bueno ¡Nos  
vemos! Espero que les guste.

Ahora, una superbien amiga fijó mi historia entonces es en mejor español! Gracias Brenda!

La sangre caía de la pierna de Tommy y Edward no sabia que hacer.  
-La sangre huele deliciosa.-piensa Edward  
Edward aspira profundamente el aroma de la sangre y luego con decisión  
muerde la pierna de su amigo  
- Ay!-dice Tommy  
-Esta sangre no es tan deliciosa como la de Bella-piensa Edward  
Edward ve através de los ojos de Tommy como va perdiendo la vida.  
-Suficiente!, se que puedo parar- piensa Edward  
Edward deja de succionar la sangre de la mano de Tommy. Tommy da un suspiro  
de alivio sin embargo Edward puede ver que está muy enojado.  
-¿Cómo me pudiste hacer eso?- pregunta Tommy.  
- ! Lo siento Tommy!, tú eres mi mejor amigo y de verdad no quise herirte.  
Es solo que, se que creerás que estoy loco pero la verdad es que: "soy un  
vampiro"-  
En el rostro de Tommy se veía una gran confusión, entonces Edward camina  
con decisión hacia una zona iluminada por el sol; Tommy no podía creer lo  
que veía; ¡Edward brillaba!.  
Se veía tan hermoso que de repente Tommy lo comprendió todo (y pensó ¡soy  
gay!).  
Tommy decide arriesgarse y trata de besar a Edward; pero este último se da  
cuenta y le da un puñetazo en la cara.  
-¿Cómo se atreve yo aun estoy enamorado de Bella?-piensa Edward  
-¡Ouch!-dice Tommy  
Después de esto Tommy quedo mas triste aún; por lo cual decide quitarse la  
vida ya que Edward no lo amaba como él esperaba y en definitiva pensaba que  
nadie en este mundo lo quería. Entonces Tommy escribe un último poema  
utilizando su sangre.  
Finalmente Tommy lentamente agarro el cuchillo, y lo paso rápidamente por su  
cuello; y comenzó a desangrarse; en pocos minutos el cuerpo de Tommy cayó  
sin vida  
Edward siente una gran pena en su corazón y realmente deseo llorar pero fue  
imposible ya que como todos sabemos los vampiros no pueden llorar. Edward se  
sentía tan miserable ya que ahora dos muertes pesaban en su consciencia.


End file.
